Divergent High
by HeyxHeyxHey
Summary: Rated T/M. First Fanfic. Review and stuff. lol. Im just going to say that Tris transfers to Divergent High and meets some interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent High**

**Chapter 1**

**FIRST FANFIC. EVER. YUP. sorry that its so short. I _DO NOT_ OWN DIVERGENT.**

TRIS POV

I just transferred from Ridgeway high (yea Icarly I know). My mom got a new job in Colorado so are moving there. I am going to Divergent High.

Apparently it's this school where they separate you into 5 groups or as Mr. Eaton says, factions.

I don't really know a lot about these factions or groups or whatever but all I know is that my big brother Caleb is obsessed about going to Erudite. It's just a geek world in there. My dad is proud of him. He just had to be the perfect one. Right?

Anyway, I think I might try Dauntless. It's where people dress I black and do all sorts of crazy, fun, brave stuff.

My mom was pretty happy about this. My dad tells me that Dauntless is ridiculous and should be like Caleb. Blah blah blah who gives a crap about Caleb anymore?

I realize my mother has been calling my name for the past 5 minutes

"Yeah mom?" I say

she says" don't be late for the bus, it comes in 3 minutes." I nod. " oh and Beatrice?"

"Yeah mom?" I say again

"Good luck" she says. "I hope you make Dauntless" she smiles at me. This makes my smile a little too.

The bus comes and as I get on I realize that all the seats are taken. I walk to the back of the bus hoping that a seat would be available.

I see a girl with brown hair and dark skin. She tells me that I can sit with her.

When I sit down she says," Hi I'm Christina!"

"I'm..." A new place, a new name." Tris" I say proudly.

"Well hi Tris! I've never seen u around are you new here?" I nod.

"Cool"" Gimme your schedule let me see if we have any classes together." I pull my schedule out of my bag and give it to her.

"Oh cool we have math, science and public speaking together!" I smile. I like this girl.

The bus stops and we head to school. Christina stops in front of a few boys and girls.

She says," Hey guys! This is Tris! She's new here."

A boy with blonde hair comes up to me and says," hi I'm Will. I'm Chrissy's boyfriend. He goes to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is Uriah, Zeke" he whispers to me," their twins and absolutely crazy." I smile and let out a little giggle. Uriah hears him and fake pouts for a while.

Christina points to the girls and says," this is Marlene. She's dating Uriah."

Marlene interrupts and says," yep that hot piece of ass is mine"

Uriah smiles and wraps an arm around her waist.

Then she points to the other girl. "This is Shauna! Dating Zeke."

Zeke automatically comes over and yells," YEAH WE GOT SEXY GURLFRIENDS!'" And I laugh.

Then another guy comes over and our eyes lock. His eyes are a deep blue, like the ocean and are engulfing me whole.

He breaks the connection, looks at me and says," what's this?" I suddenly got extremely offended and crossed my arms.

I say," 'THIS' is a girl who suddenly feels the urge to slap you."

They all burst out laughing because no one ever does that to him. He's the big man on campus.

Christina says," Tris this is Four."

I say," Four? Nice name. "I say with an obvious hint of sarcasm "Where'd you get that from?"

Zeke says," on last year's championships game He scored the winning touchdown which broke the tie and one the game with four seconds to spare."

Four says," impressed?" With a smirk.

"Whatever" I say and storm off into the building.

**Sorry for the shortness and plz review!**

**-Ashley 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope i didn't disappoint! thanks "love is the key to life", " .allegiant", and "BaileyBoo1207" for being the first people to review, favorite, or follow me and/or my stories! thanks so much and btw if u guys think i have no life since i updated so soon, i already wrote the first 2 chapters. i will try to update soon...**

**-Ashley 3**

Chapter 2

FOURS POV

"Whatever" she says and storms off into the building.

I can't help but wonder who is she? Whoever she was I was fascinated by her and wanted to know more. I probably screwed that up already. She probably hates me now. Christina goes running after her and yells," See u guys in Math!"

I don't know what but there is something different about her. She doesn't throw herself at me like all the sluts at the school. (Beside my friends)

But I like her. I know that. She's not that pretty. She's short and I can already tell she is stubborn. But the way her blonde hair flows and the way she smiles, I can't help myself.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna be late for class." I say. I just want an excuse to apologize to her.

I head to Math class and see Tris in class sitting next to Christina. I smile to myself because there is an empty seat right next to her.

I walk over and sit down. She rolls her eyes and says," what do u want?" I get hurt a little knowing that she probably hates me now. I don't show it though.

I reply," Look I'm sorry about before. It's just your new and i just want to get to know you." I inwardly cringe once I finish that last part. She doesn't respond for a while and i think i might have scared here. she finally says," Yeah whatever." And returns her attention back to Mr. Max, our math teacher.

_  
TRIS POV

" Look I'm sorry about before. It's just your new and i just want to get to know you." What does that mean?

I pause for a long time and then I reply," Yeah whatever." And pretend to be uninterested. Out if the corner of my eye I see a little bit of hurt behind his eyes.

Class ends and it feels like I've been there for hours. I kept sneaking glances at Tobias and I would see that he would be looking at me too. When our eyes met, he didn't looks away. There was a apologetic, hurt look in his eyes and he looked as though he was trying to tell me something.

I would always just look away and pretend it never happened. I could feel his eyes on me. Never taking them off me. I kept thinking about him. Why?

Why would i think about him? He is a total jerk. Duh! But when I think about him, it always goes back to how muscular he is or his deep blue ocean eyes-

STOP. Tris do not think about him that way.

I don't think anymore and head to public speaking.

I see Christina there and head to the seat next to her.

"Hey Tris!" She says

"Hi. Who do we have to public speaking?"

"We have Mr. Eric." She says.

"He's so young..." I reply

"Well age doesn't matter. He is a student teacher but he is teaching the class for the rest of the year because our old teacher has surgery and won't be coming back."

"Ouch" I say

Chriss says," Well I'd rather have anyone else than Mr. Eric.

Four enters the room right before the bell rings. There is only one empty seat left and it is right next to me. I see him give a small sigh, yet you can see a very faint smile on his lips.

He sits next to me and I immediately avert my eyes to the board.

"Hi Tris." He says.

"Hey." Is all I reply.

"Are you still made at me? Cuz what I said was uncalled for and totally thoughtless." Did he just say that?

"I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry."  
As much as I don't want to forgive him. I do anyway.

" Fine. But if u ever become your obnoxious, jock self . You're never going to talk to me. Understood?"

He laughs a little. Why is this funny? It's not supposed to be funny.

"Ok tris." he says

I smile. "now pay attention." I say

"Oh don't want to talk to me anymore?" He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and try not pay attention thisime. And this time he doesn't talk.

**was that ok? now that i know people actually read this, i don't know if this is good anymore...**

**-Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**I know I'm basically copying other people's work and I'm sorry! This is just for now! I promise you exciting cliff hangers that torture you! Lol jkjk but there is a massive plot twist... MWAHAHAHA! X) PS itold you it would be u by morning! YAY! please review! (::) cookies!  
**

**_FOURS POV_**

The day goes by pretty quickly. Nothing really exciting happens  
Until gym class with Coach Amar.

I come out of the locker room wearing black lacrosse shorts and a tight black t-shirt. I would wear a looser one but I just stole one from Uriah. He's a lot smaller than me.

Tris comes out if the locker room wearing black short shorts and a tight black tank-top. Her hair is in a ponytail and she looks gorgeous. She even has some curves too.

I smile and catch her attention. I bite my lip and wink at her. I hope she didn't realize what that really meant.

_**TRIS POV**_

I come out of the locker room and look around. I suddenly see Four and he bites his lip and winks at me.

I blush without even knowing what that means.. Wait? Was that flirting?

'Ridiculous' I think. What would Four want with a girl like me? I'm short, not pretty, and I don't even reach the standards for a guy like Four.

I smile to myself and look away. Coach Amar comes out and says," Ok class do 10 push-ups." No one moves. "NOW!" He yells.

I do 10 easily and I see that Four is already done, relaxing by the bleachers. He sees me and wiggles his eyebrows. I giggle and look at coach Amar again.

"Four!" He yells." Show everyone your push-ups!"

Four does what he is told and does push-ups right in front of the class.

"You there!" He points to me.

"Me?" I ask

"Yeah you! Get on his back!"

What? Did he.. What? I give him a questioning look and yells," On his back! Now!"

"Why me?" i ask

"Because! You are the smallest person here!" i scowl and walk over to Four

I lay down on his back and I can feel his muscles. They seem stressed and relaxed at the same time. I like the feeling of his muscles and I wish I could just stay there.

I realize Christina is smirking at me and I return back to reality. I whisper into Four's ear," Having fun down there?"

"Always" he replies with a slight grin.

Coach Amar says," Alright that's enough." Four collapses and I land on him. Facing him. Part of me wishes that we were alone so more could happen. That more could be discovered of our feelings. Another part of me is glad that there are others here so I can easily have an excuse to back away from our touch.

I roll off of him and he gets up. Offering me his hand and of course I take it.

I see Zeke come over next to Four and pat him on the back. Smiling with a huge grin on his face. He says something to Four while laughing. And makes Four scowl, which only makes Zeke laugh even more.

Cristina comes over and asks,"Oooh! What's going on with you and Four?" She has the biggest grin on her face.

"Nothing!" I reply. Christina doesn't believe me. "Nothing!" I say. "All he did was help me up. He doesn't like me and I don't like him so get over yourself."

Christina chuckles and talks to Zeke. They both say my name and Fours name repeatedly and mentions dating. Which makes me blush so hard that I look like a tomato.

Gym ends soon and I return to the locker room. I take a shower, get dressed and head to Science class with Dr. Matthews.

**Sorry. i know that was short :(. i wrote this at 12:30 AM in my bed on my phone on NOTES. then i sent it to my email and i edited it on my laptop. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! tell me what else i should add!_ Special thanks to lola. _ for giving me special tips and advice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO I WAS GOING TO WAIT TO POST THIS UNTIL TOMORROW BUT I GOT 513 VIEWS IN LIKE 3 DAYS!*NOT BRAGGING* JUST EXCITED AND THANKS TO**

_**LOLA. .**_

_**FOR THE BRAINSTORM! SHE HAS SUCH AMAZING IDEAS! ANYWAYS THIS IS A HUGE CHAPTER! %^%&^&^*^&^BEWARE*%^&*&%^%%**_

_**IF YOU HATE CLIFF HANGERS THEN DON'T READ THIS. JKJKJKJKJK THIS CHAPTER IS WAY TO IMPORTANT. FOURTRIS FLUFF. ANYWAY LATER**_

_**-ASHLEY**_

**_Chapter 4_**

_**TRIS POV**_

After I change I head to Dr. Matthew's class. So far everyone says she is creepy. From what I have heard about her, she is insane. When I enter the classroom, I see Christina talking to Will. There are no empty seats…

"Hey Tris!" someone yells across the room. I turn around and I see that it is Four. I walk over to see a bunch of girls, scowling at me. I wonder why… there is no reason to be jealous. I mean if they want to get to Four, stop trying to get him.

"Hey." I say. I smile. I don't know why but when I'm around him I just feel happy and lighter. It feels… right. I'm being ridiculous. Why would he like me? Wait no, I don't like him. I can't. Can I?

"You can share a seat with me." He says with a grin. Wait? Huh? I give him a look.

I'm pretty sure he can see my confusion, because he says, "You can sit on my lap." I blush.

"Umm.. I don't know. I mean, I can just sit... Ummm…" I blush even harder because I can't even find the right words to say.

"It's alright. I mean after Gym I don't suppose you mind sitting on me anymore." I stare at him wide-eyed, my lips parted a bit.

He smiles. "Ok" I say. When I sit down I look at Dr. Matthews and I try to pay attention in class. He puts his hands around me. I swear I forgot how to breathe and I looked at his hand. It wasn't around me. He was just reaching for a pencil around me.

He looks at me. We lock eyes. And in that moment, if a blind person was looking at us even he could tell there was something between us. We stare for a long time. My lips part again and I turn clear my throat and turn away. I just stare at the board. I don't even look back. Even though I want to. I want to _so bad._

I need to get away. I raise my hand and Dr. Matthews calls on me. "Yes Beatrice?" she asks.

"Uh actually it's Tris. Um can I go to the bathroom? "She looks at me and nods. I thank her and walk out. Was she staring at me? I don't know. And frankly, I don't care. She seems suspicious though. I don't know why but she does.

I enter the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I start talking to myself despite how weird that is, I need to clear my head.

**He likes you.**

No he doesn't.

**You like him.**

No I don't

**Admit it.**

I can't.

**Why not?**

Because it isn't true.

**Yes it is. **

It's not.

**Really? Then why do you always think about him them?**

Umm…

**Why did you nearly stop breathing when his arms wrapped around him? **

I was just in shock-

**Why did Christina and Zeke keep talking about you and Four?**

I don't know? Do I? No. I can't like him. I just. I don't.

**If you don't like him, why are you here **_**right now**_**, thinking about **_**him?**_

That was it. I know that the truth is out. I know how I feel. I know why I'm acting like this. I know he might not feel the same. I know why I always blush around him. I know why I light up when he enters the room. I know why I have so many unanswered questions. I know why I am here.

I know.

I know that I like Four.

But he, might not like me.

**HAHAHAHA** **LOL IM SORRY IF IM TORTURING YOU BUT I CANNOT GET OVER THE FEELINGS OF TRIS FOR FOUR! I MEAN ITS JUST... LOL IM JUST FANGIRLING. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T LONG BUT IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT AND I WAS GOING TO ADD MORE WITH FOURS POV BUT I THOUGHT THE CLIFFHANGER WOULD BE MORE DRAMATIC (X**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**BYE!**

**-ASHLEY**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!1 I'M SORRY I DIDN'T POST B4 BUT ONLY BECAUSE I STARTED THE STORY DURING MEMORIAL BREAK AND THERE WAS NO SCHOL FOR 4 DAYS... NOW I HAVE SCHOOL BUT THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO YAA... I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. AND THOSE OF YOU THAT ALREADY HAVE, PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT USING YOUR IDEAS YET. I WILL, LATER IN THE STORY. LOVE YOU**

**-ASHLEY**

**Chapter 5**

**FOURS POV**

I smile at her and she finally says,"Ok." She sits on my lap and starts to listen to Dr. Matthews talk about how different serums can do different things to your brain. I think it's incredibly boring, but Tris seems interested.

She looks so pretty. She doesn't even know it. I can't just not make a move.

I start to put my hand around her waist. Make it feel like she is engulfed in my arms. It feels so right, but as soon as it happens I see her breathing falter.

I immediately divert my hand to grab a pencil near hear waist. I know that was a bad move, I know. She doesn't even like me. Does she?

She notices my hand and she turns around and looks at me. She stares with her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.

We stare for who knows how long, I get lost in those blue-grey eyes that shine even in the darkest places.

She turns around, embarrassed. It takes all of my power, not to pull her into a hug and explain.

The weird thing is, after this, it doesn't feel awkward at all. I miss my hand wrapped around her because it just feels so… right… does that make sense? It does. It definitely does because she feels it too. Does she?

She raises her hand.

_No wait, don't go. _I think

I know she needs to figure out what's going on between us, but I want to be the one to explain it to her.

Dr. Matthews calls on her and says," Yes Beatrice?" Beatrice? Oh that must be her real name.

She says, "Uh actually it's Tris. Um can I go to the bathroom? "

Dr. Matthews nods and stares at her until she walks out.

There was something in her eyes when she was staring at her. What was it? Realization? Or maybe danger? I don't know.

I try to pay attention in class once she leaves, but it's no use. My mind keeps drifting to Tris.

I know that I like her. I'm saying that once. _ONCE. _

When she comes back I smile and look her straight in the eye.

She smiles at me. I don't think it's a smile telling me that she likes me. I think it's a smile that tells me to just stop playing with her. But the thing is, I'm not playing with her. I want to tell her that I'm serious. She comes back and sits next to me this time. Not on my lap.

I look at her and say, "Sorry about that." I miss her on my lap. We aren't even touching. I know she doesn't want to do this but I do. I really do. Aww man I said that again didn't i?

She looks at me and says," it's alright." She doesn't look at me for the rest of class.

When the bell rings, she is the first one to leave. She meets Christina by her locker and I go to meet Zeke at the cafeteria with an empty feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Zeke!" he turns around and I wave. He comes running to me and knocks me over. Normally, I would have slapped him. It's hilarious when he finally reacts to it. But since I am even madder for screwing things up with Tris. Why did I do that? She's probably freaked out by me.

UGHHHH! I hate myself for that! But honestly! She was sitting on my lap, I could see her beautiful blonde hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I'm a freaking idiot. So why not act like one too!?

I punch Zeke in the jaw and throw him off me. He is still recovering from my punch and then I pin him to one of the walls. Thank god everyone is at lunch. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DUDE?!" I shout so loud that people in Switzerland could probably here me

He looks at me like I'm crazy. And you know what? I probably am.

"Dude! Relax!" he says. I see pleading n his eyes, but my eyes are full of anger and fury. I release a little but not totally.

This time I do slap him. And say, "What was that for?" And now I release him.

He falls and I help him up. He's got a few bruises. But, he's not bleeding. Thank goodness, but he isn't exactly very light on his feet right now.

"Sorry" I say.

"Dude." He stares at me with disbelief. "I always do that to you. " He pauses "Normally you would _just _slap me. Now you punch me in the jaw, pin me to the wall, _and then_ slap me?"

"Sorry! I've just got my mind on things lately…"

I walk away and Zeke yells," So what? You're not going to tell me?'

I turn around, look at him and say" Nope."

I head for the cafeteria and see Uriah sitting with Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will and… No… come one!

Tris.

**IM GOING TO POST EVERY 2-4 DAYS AND DON'T ET MAD AT ME IF I DONT. IM GOING TO SLEEPAWAY CAMP FOR 4 WEEKS ON JUNE 23 SO... I WONT BE ABLE TO POST FOR THAT LONG BUT DON'T WORRY, ILL POST RIGHT WHEN I GET BACK! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!MORE THAN 1,000 WORDS! KEEP READING, DON'T STOP REVIEWING, AND LOVE DIVERGENT! BYE  
**

**-ASHLEY**


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to do this, so just to make sure... I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! VERONICA ROTH DOES! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT ME, BUT VERONICA ROTH! ok you can read now! :) lol**

**Chapter 6**

**_TRIS POV_**

After that really Awkward class with Four I head to Christina's locker.

I'm still not sure if he likes me a lot. He smiles a lot when he's around me. Why?

"Hey Christina!" I say we managed to get lockers right next to each other.

She turns around and says "Hey Tris! What's up?"

This was going to be awkward. I thought.

"We'll ummm..." I stutter "In science well, I umm..."

She talks before I eat the chance to," I know!" She screams

"Lower your voice, and what do u know?" I ask

"I know that you sat on Four's lap!"  
She squeals, "You guys would be such a cute couple!"

"Umm Christina?" I say

"What?" She asks me

"Well umm... You see... In the middle of class, Four kind of... Umm..." I say, struggling for words.

"Four kind of what?" She says with a huge grin.

"Well, he kind of put his arms around me..." I say awkwardly

"OMG!" She shouts a jumps. Everyone in the hallway stares to look at her. Thank god there isn't a lot of people here.

"Calm down and lower your voice. Anyway he didn't really do it." I say "He was wrapping his arms around me and then he just changed where his hand was going to grab a pencil."

Christina doesn't say anything. Wow. That's a change.

"So do you think he was wrapping his arms around me on purpose? Do you think he likes me?"

"Yes! Duh! Who wouldn't like you? You're really pretty and good looking and I hear that you're pretty fast."

I blush and say," Thanks Chris." And we walk to lunch.

We get to the cafeteria and Christina sits next to Will of course. He kisses her and places his arm around her waist.

This reminds me of Four. Would he do this if we were a couple? He probably doesn't like me anyway. I remind myself.

I walk over and sit next to Uriah. He looks at me and say," Hey Tris!" He says

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and asks me," Do you want to go get me a piece if cake?"

I laugh and say, "Go get it yourself."

Then I look up and see him. HIM.

Zeke is also there and has a couple of bruises of his face.

I am about to ask Zeke what happened but Shauna beats me to it.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She says

"Good ol' Four here punched me in the jaw, pinned me to a wall, and slapped me for knocking him over."

"Don't you always do that to him?" Will asks

"Yeah." Zeke says. "But something has got Four all mad."

Four scowls, then looks at me and we lock eyes and I can really see how dark is blue eyes are.

I get lost in them and eventually I see Christina smirking at me and I roll my eyes.

Four sits down next to me and Zeke sits next to Four.

I shift awkwardly when he sits down. We don't make any physical contact at all.

Christina sees how awkward this is for me and Four. She tries to bring up a conversation with Uriah.

Uriah's face lights up and yells," HEY!"

We all look up at the screeching cake monster before us.

"Me and Zeke are having a party this Saturday! Wanna come?"

Everyone mutters some agreements and he says, "Awesome! Ok so it's from 6:30 to whenever the alcohol wears off!" He smirks

"Alcohol?" I ask

"Yeah! Come on Trissy it'll be fine!"

"I don't know, maybe not ill just..."

"Come on Tris!" Zeke whines "Don't be a stiff!" He says.

I give him a death glare and he whispers to Uriah, "Dude help, she burning holes through me."

I smirk and continue with my lunch.

_**FOURS POV**_

After Zeke and Uriah invited us to their "party". I tried to talk to Tris. She and Christina just went to another class.

Damn. Why can't we have the same schedule? I decide to just ditch class and try to bribe Tori to change my schedule.

Once I get to the administration office tori sees me.

"Hey Four! Why aren't you in class?" she asks

"Look, I just wanted to know if you can change my schedule…"

"Change your schedule? Why? You loved your schedule a few weeks ago." She said," You said it had all the classes you were good at and the ones you like."

"Yeah, well…" I stuttered," Ok, promise me you won't tell _anyone _this. Not _anyone_!"

"Ok, ok. Now what is it?" she asks

"I was wondering if you could change my schedule to match..."

"To match?" she asks mischievously with an incredible smirk

"Oh so mature Tori." I roll my eyes, "Can you match it to Tris Prior?"

"You like Tris? She's really nice!" she says with a smile.

"She came to get her schedule from me a week before she started going here. But you better make a move. She's got a lot of guys chasing after her." Really? I think. Well they're not going to get her. I am. Oh my god, what's happening to me?

"Who?!" I demand

She smiles," No worries. She only like you." She starts typing stuff in her computer.

"How do you know?" I ask. She stops typing and the printer starts to turn on.

She smiles again," When she came to pick up her schedule, she say you through the window. Only you." I smile," She asked who you were and I asked her if she liked you."

"What did she say?" I say, a little too eagerly.

She laughs," Well she said you were cute. But she also said you would never go for a girl like her." She picks up the paper from the printer.

"She doesn't know what I see in her, but we had a… moment in science..." I say

"Ohhhh? Is that so?" she says," Anyway, here is your schedule, and if anyone asks you why you got switched, just say that there were some issues with the computer." She smirks.

"Thanks Tori! i really like her" I say with a huge grin.

"Bye Four!" she waves and when I am about to leave she says," Four?" I turn around and look at her and her words make me really excited. She says," Good luck." I smile and walk out the door.

**Do you guys like the story so far? idk. sorry for not updating sooner! i love you guys for reading! You know the drill... please review.. blah blah blah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST YET! TO ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED LONGER CHAPTERS... HERE YOU GO! SHOUTOUT TO LOLA. C. PRIOR. NO SPACE BETWEEN THE THE PERIODS**

**Chapter 7**

**TRIS POV**

The day ends 3 periods after Lunch.  
God I can't wait until Uriah's party!

Saturday comes already and Christina is knocking on my door.

"What?" I ask Christina

"TRIS!" Christina screeches," The party is in 1 hour and you're not even dressed!"

I look at what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a lace orange tank top the stops at my hips, skinny jeans, and heeled boots.

"What's wrong with this?" I ask

"Oh Tris. You obviously need my fashion sense! Upstairs, NOW!"

I let her do whatever she wants with me. She drives me to her house and picks out a bunch of clothing for me to wear.

The first thing she picked out was a short black dress with no sleeves, and cut off right at the beginning of y thigh.

I told her no way and she frowned at me.

I managed to find a black shirt that cut off a little above my waist, but long enough to be comfortable, with lace on the outside and no fabric to the upper back to very top of my waist. Then the lace ties into a bow at the bottom.

I found some tight sparkly jeans and they fit perfectly to my figure. If I even have one.

She smile at me and said," Perfect! Tris you look gorgeous!" I blushed and smiled at her.

I looked in the mirror and did not see Beatrice Prior. I saw Tris Prior, Dauntless

"Now with the make-up!" She yelled excitedly.

She did my eyeliner, blush, lipstick and a bung of other things that I have never seen before.

I wore a gold necklace, long silver chain earrings, a few silver and gold bracelets on my right wrist, and a silver pocket purse with sparkles all over.

Christina came over to me holding silver heels that were at least 5 inches tall.

"No Christina! No! I can't wear heels! Especially those!" I looked at them and gulped.

"Oh come one Tris! You will look gorgeous!" I gave In and put the heels on. It took me a while to walk around and get used to the feeling if wearing heels.

I looked in the mirror and I had to admit. Christina worked wonders. I still wasn't pretty. Just... Striking! I guess.

"Oh my gosh Christina!" I shout, jumping up and down, I pull her into a hug and say, "Thanks Chris!"

We walk out the door and she drives me Uriah and Zeke's house.

Uriah opens to door and says, "Welcome to the party, ladies! Come on in!"

We laugh and enter his house.

Inside the music is blasting on the speakers, there is a bar with tons of beer. They even have a dance floor! It's not really a dance floor but it's a cleared area with a DJ.

"Oh my god." I say

"I know right. Oh there's Will!" Christina says, "I'll see you later!" She runs off to Will and she kisses him on the lips.

"Hey Tris!" I turn around and see Four sitting at the bar.

I walk over and say," Hey what's up!"

"Before you say anything i just want to apologize for you know.. Anyway.. Want a drink?" He hands me one.

I hesitate for a second and think, 'Your Tris. Not Beatrice anymore.'

"Ok. It's alright and Why not?" I grab the drink from his hand and it feels cold against my skin.

I gulp down a little bit of alcohol and it burns my throat. It tastes a little weird but I drink more anyway.

"Thanks." I say to Four and gulp down some more.

"Woah. Slow down there you don't want to get the hiccups." He chuckles and tries to take the glass away from me.

I shove him and wrap my arms around the glass and he laughs.

We both drink more and then he asks me, "Hey Tris..." I look at him and he says, "Do you wanna-" I didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence because Zeke comes running over and yells," DUDE!"

I realize how drunk he is and so does Four, seeing his face. "What is it Mr. DrunkyPants?"

He drowns at me and says, "I'm not drunk! I'm wasted!" I laugh and he continues talking. "Come over to the living room! We're playing Truth or Dare!"

Four and I look at each other and say, "Alright then! Let's go!"

I follow Zeke and walk over to the couch to see Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna.

We sit down and Christina says, "Hey Tris! Are you playing?"

"Yup! Who's going first?" I ask

"MEEEEEEE!" Zeke sings

We all laugh a little at Zeke's drunkness.

When we calm down Zeke says, "Ok... FOUR! Truth or dare?" He says dramatically

"Aww why me?" He asks. I notice that he is a little drunk too. Just a little. He says without a doubt, "Dare."

Zeke grins evilly." MWAHAHAHA! You shall regret that choice!" He rubs his and together and Four's eyes widen. "I dare you too go up to the DJ, take the microphone, and sing Baby by Justin Bieber.

Four looks disgusted and says,"Eww no way." He takes off his shirt and I notice how tight his muscles are. I find myself staring at them and I look away.

Christina smirks at me and Four says, "Marlene! Truth or dare?"

Marlene says, "Dare! I'm not panseycake!" I raise an eyebrow.

"It's a HUGE insult in Dauntless." Will says.

"Oh." I say

"Ok Marlene. I dare you to play 7 minutes with Uriah."

Uriah has a huge grin on his face and wiggles his eyebrows.

Marlene rolls her eyes and grabs his wrist and says, "Oh shut up."

Before Marlene yanks Uriah away he frowns and says, "But I wasn't talking."

They go to Uriah's bedroom and we follow. There is a huge thud and several moans.  
After 7 minutes Zeke says, "On three! 1...2...3!"

He barges in and we see Uriah on top of Marlene and they both have their shirts off.

We burst out laughing and Marlene finds her shirt and pulls it back on. Uriah does the same and whispers something in her ear.

It makes her blush a deep scarlet red.

Both of their lips are swollen, their hair is extremely messed up, and I see a few hickeys on Marlene's neck.

When we settle down Will asks, "What happened in there?" He smirks and laughs.

"Nothing you need to know..." Marlene says.

"Ok so it's my turn. Umm..." Her eyes land on me. Oh man!

"Tris! Truth or dare." She asks

"Umm..." I hesitate... "Truth."

"Aww PANSEYCAKE!" Zeke yells.

Shauna smacks his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok Tris.. Tell me then... Why were you and Four actin so weird yesterday?" I immediately take my top off.

All the guys stare at me for at least 5 minutes then Shauna, Christina, and Marlene look at each other and nod.

Next thing I know, they are all being slapped.

Four and I laugh at our friends and Christina says, "Sorry. You're our boyfriends. And Four you can stare at her because I know she looks hot and you're single."

I look at her, unbelieved by what she said and she smirks and whispers, "Go for it!" She gives me a thumbs up.

I roll my eyes and look at Four. We are the only 2 already half naked.

He keeps staring at me. I blush and say, "My turn!" I already know my next victim..."CHRISTINA! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says and Will gives her a peck on the lips.

"Ok... I dare you to let drunk Zeke give you a makeover!" I say cheerfully.

Her eyes widen. "TRIS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Don't worry!" Zeke slurs, "I'm gonna make you look awesome!"

Zeke puts a hand on Christina's back and leads her to the bathroom.

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! JUUST SAYING I DON'T TYPICALLY LIKE OR HATE JUSTIN BIEBER. PEOPLE THAT HATE HIM NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SEPARATE THE MUSIC FROM THE ART AND PEOPLE THAT LOOOOVVVEE HIM NEED TO REALIZE THAT HE IS JUST A PERSON.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! AGAIN.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK GUYS I JUST WANT TO SAY I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. K? AND THAT I HAVE FINALS ALL WEEK FR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS.. MY SCHOOL SCHEDUAL IS PRETTY CHAOTIC SO I'LL POST AS MUCH AS I CAN. HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT! THERE ARE NO CLIFF-HANGERS IN THIS CHAPTER! NONE! *HINT HINT*  
**

**Chapter 8**

**FOURS POV**

"Don't worry!" Zeke slurs, "I'm gonna make you look_ awesome_!"

Zeke puts a hand on Christina's back and leads her to the bathroom.

In a few minutes Christina comes back with all of her makeup smudged, lip stick all over her face

"OHHHHH! OH MY GOSH!" Uriah says," I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS!"

Christina scowls and dangerously calm, "Uriah. Delete that picture." Her eyes are wide with fury.

Uriah says, "No" with a frowns, "It's hilarious."

Christina lunges at him and knocks him down. And slaps him. This reminds me of Zeke and I earlier. I smirk.

Uriah gives in and yells,"OK OK! Jeez superwoman." He deletes the picture.

"And that's my girl!" Will says and wraps an arm around Christina. She smiles and lays her head in Will's shoulder.

I look at Tris and she's laughing. It sounds like music and it's one of the best things I've ever heard.

She turns around and sees me staring at her.

I smile. I bet I look so innocent right now. So young. I don't act like it, but I'm only 17 (ik he is 18 but he and Tris are in the same grade so...)

She blushes and looks away. I miss her eyes. Her beautiful blue-grey eyes.

Christina goes on with the game.

She looks evil, "Tris! Truth or dare?!"

Tris actually looks scared. If course she would. She just did that to Tris.

Tris stutters,"Uhh ermm huhhh... Tru-DARE DARE." her eyes flicker everywhere

"Ohh Tris. Poor poor Tris. When will you ever learn?" She smiles," I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven..." Tris' eyes widen, and Christina's eyes land on me. My eyes widen too. "With Four."

Our eyes meet and she gulps,"Ok." She walks to a room and I follow her.

I open the door and she walks in. She sits on the bed and avoids my eyes.

I walk a little closer and say, "Look we don't have to do anything." She nods.

I can tell she is nervous. I am too.

"How about we just talk?" She suggests. I smile.

"Yeah. I want to get to know you  
better." She smiles

"Ok... Ask me something." She says she looks so beautiful with her hair like that. In a long ponytail of that gorgeous blond hair.

I quickly think if a question.

"Ok Tris. Let's see... Oh ok. Are you going to try out for track?" I ask

She smirks, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Yup."_ And because your presence is distracting me._

She laughs, "Well ok then. The answer is yes and I need to train more. I've gotten so much worse." She says.

I look at her like she is crazy. "Really? Someone said that you ran a mile in 2 minutes and 56 seconds.

She blushes and says, "That was at my old school." He tucks a strand of hair that got loose behind her ear.

_I want to do it for her so bad._

"Anyway. Umm my turn. How did you get your name again?" She asks

We continue like that for a while. It only seems like a few seconds and when the 7 minutes are almost up, we quickly mess up our hair and purposely untuck our shirts.

Tris even wipes off some of her lipstick with her hand and smudges it over my lips.

When her hands touch my lips, it send strange tingles through my body. I know she can feel it too because she pauses and looks in my eyes.

We lean in and when our lips are about to touch we hear,"FIVEFOURTHREETWOONE!" And the door bursts open.

We break apart. And see Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will staring at us.

Uriah is the first one to talk and says, "Well come on now! Let's get back to Truth or Dare!"

We all walk or as some drunk people do, run, back to the living room.

I can't help looking at Tris and wondering what would happen if there was more time. Would we kiss? Would I like it? Of course I would. I mean she is Tris. And she is going to be mine.

**TRIS POV**

"Ok it's my turn!" I shout as soon as we sit back down.

"Umm..." My eyes land on Zeke." Zeke! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Screw all you panseycakes!" We all chuckle.

I think for a bit and finally say, "OH I know!" I smile mischievously, "You have to go outside and yell _'SOMEONE SHOT ME!_' The pretend faint. And wait until someone helps you. And if someone helps you, you have to stand up and say'_ Who are you and what are you doing in my chocolate factory?'_"

Zeke smiles and claps,"Yayyy!"

Shauna asks," Wait, what happens if no one helps him?"

I laugh and say, "If no one helps him we can just take a video if it and put it on YouTube..."

Everyone bursts into laughter and we walk outside.

Christina and Marlene have their IPhones out, taping everything that happens now.

Christina shouts, "Make this good! And ACTION!"

Zeke pretend faints and yells, "HELP! SOMEONE SHOT ME!"

A girl that is like, what? 12, comes up and says,"OMG ARE YOU OK?"

Zeke pops up and starts dancing. "Who are you and what are you doing in my chocolate factory?"

He twirls like a ballerina and comes back inside.

Four yells, "Sorry! We're playing Truth or Dare!" the girl just rolls her eyes and walks away

We all burst into laughter and Christina and Marlene are clenching their stomachs, rolling on the floor as they play the video over and over again.

Once we are almost down laughing I tell Zeke,"You didn't have to dance back in." I chuckle.

Zeke's eyes widen, "WHAT? You _never_ said that."

We all laugh for a little longer and Zeke continues the game.

"Will! You haven't gone yet!" He says,"Alright Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He says after he hesitates.

"Aww come on! No truths yet?" He says, "Now I have nothing for blackmail!"

We all giggle a little bit until Zeke says,"AHA! You and Four! Drinking contest!"

We walk over to the counter and Uriah helps Zeke fill 20 shots.

"Ok first one that barfs or I don't know, just gets retarded is out!" They set the shots in their hands.

"Begin!" Uriah yells

Will has down 5 glasses in a blink of an eye.

Four sees this and gulps down 8.

8? Holy crap.

When Will gets to 8 Four is on 10.  
Will passes out and Four screams, "Hell yeah!"

He fist pumps the air and then faints too.

Christina and I get a cup of water and we count to three, "One!" I say

"Two!"

"Three!"

We dump the water on them and they immediately sit up, coughing and sputtering.

"Why the hell am I wet?" Four shouts.

"No reason..." I say, fiddling with my cup on purpose.

"You're dead Priorrrrrrr." He says with a slur and a smirk

Will runs so the bathroom and pukes.

Four already puked on the kitchen counter.

He is so drunk though.

We walk back to the couch and Will walks back, actually trips his way here.

Christina has to help him walk though.

We all laugh and Four looks around confused.

As soon as Will is able to process what's happening he remembers that it's his turn, "Oh yeahhhhhhhh! Ok umm... Shaunaaaaaa!" He slurs,"WAZZZ-UPPPP! TRUTH OR DAAAUURRRR?"

We all laugh at Will's speech but Christina is laughing the hardest. Will whispers in her ear and she blushes a hot fiery red.

"Umm..." Shauna says," I pick..."

**HE-HE I'M EVIL. LOL NO PLEASE REVIEW. MY REVIEWS HAVE GONE LOWER EACH DAY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! KK SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. IT WASN'T THAT BAD OF A CLIFFHANGER...**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS FOR YOU TODAY-TOMORROW. INCLUDING THIS ONE. FINALS ALL WEEK! REVIEW! PLOT IDEAS PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!**

**Chapter 9**

**TRIS POV**

"I pick... Ok you know what. Truth. Because none of you have picked truth yet, and picking truth is more dauntless!"

Zeke smirks,"Dats my gurrllllll..." He wraps an arm around her waist.

Uriah rolls his eyes.

"Ok then!" Will slurs," what is your most embarrassing fear?"

Shauna automatically takes off her shirt.

Shauna says,"Ok... Who do we have here?" She scans the room and points to "Zeke!" She yells

"Truth or Dare?" She says.

"Well! Unlike my 'brave' girlfriend here,"Zeke says putting brave in air quotes.

Shauna punches him In the chest, but not enough to hurt him. "DARE!"

"Ok..." She smiles," I dare you to go drink a cup of hot sauce!"

Zeke grimaces and says,"Ehh fine!"

Uriah stand up and grabs the hot sauce from the fridge, pours it in a cup and gives it I Zeke.

"Hehehe..." Uriah chuckles.

Zeke holds it in his and an we all chant, "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

Zeke drinks 1/10 of the cup and stops to throw up.

He is coughing and sputtering and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge in record time.

Once he finishes the bottle he looks at the hot sauce bottle.

His eyes widen, "URIAH!" Uriah rolls on the floor, laughing and clutching his stomach.

I give Four and confused look.

Zeke looks enraged, "YOU USED THE SUPER SPICY HOT SAUCE!?"

We all burst into laughter and then I remember something, "Wait wait..." We all settle down, "You still have to drink it!" I smile

"Hell no!" Zeke takes off his shirt.

"Ok my turn!" Zeke says, "Trissy-Poo! Truth or Dare?!" He says way too amity-like.

"Ok. Um 1. Don't call me that." I say with a death glare, "and 2. Dare."

"Yay!" Zeke says and claps his hands like a walrus. God he is drunk.

"I dare you to go sing some karaoke by the DJ!" Zeke says

"I hate you." I say and walk to the DJ.

I tell him to play 'How to be a heart breaker' by Marina and the diamonds.

I stand on the living room table and hold the microphone in my hand.

_'Rule number one._

_Is that you gotta have fun._

_But baby when you're done.._

_You gotta be the first to run.'_

I hop off the table and walk over to Christina.

_'Rule number 2._

_Just don't get attached to..._

_Somebody you could lose._

_So let let me tell you!'_

I run back on the table and sing

_'This is how to be a heart breaker!'_

I point to Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four who are standing there with their eyes wide open and jaws dropped. Am I really that bad?

_'Boys they like a little danger_

We'll get them falling for a stranger!

_A player!'_

I point to Christina again

_'Singing I la la la love you'_

I blow a kiss and smile. She just laughs.

_'How to be a heart breaker!_

_Boys the like the look of danger'_

_I spin on my heel and hop of the table_

_'We'll get them falling for a stranger!_

_A player!_

_Singing I la la love you_

_I least I think I do_!'

I walk over to the bar where the guys are and sit on the edge

_'Cuz I la la la love you!'_

I motion with my hands for them to come closer. They do.

_'Rule number three'_

I hold 3 fingers up.

_'Wear your heart on your cheek'_

I hold Will's face with one hand and cup his cheek I turn to Uriah.

_'But never on your sleeve!_

_Unless you wanna taste defeat!'_

I brush my hand on his arm. And walk to the girls, sitting on the couch.

I see Four raging with... Jealousy?

I smile ear to ear.

_'Rule number Four!'_

I hold up 4 fingers and wink at Four who's blushing crazily.

_'Gotta be looking pure!_

_Kissing goodbye at the door!_

_And leave him wanting more!'_

Shauna, Marlene, and Christina, cross their arms and walk to their boyfriends.

Which leaves Four and I smirking.

_'More!_'

The girls sing and burst into laughter.

'T_his is how to be a heartbreaker!' _

I run up the stairs

_'Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger_

_A player!_

_Singing I la la love you!'_

I slide down the railing

_'How to be a heartbreaker!_

Boys they like the look of danger!'  
I take my heels off and throw them in the guys direction.

_'We'll get them falling for a stranger'_

Four and Uriah catch one each

_'A player!_

_Singing I la la love you'_

_I least I think I do!_

I dance to the beat, cuz there are no lyrics right now.

_'Cuz I la la la love you!'_

Here comes the bridge! I walk over to the bar where the guys still stay, with they're eyes wide.

_'Girls!_

_We do, whatever it will take._

_Cuz girls don't want!_

_We don't want our hearts to break!_

_In 2_

_So it's better to be fake.'_

I look Four in the eye for these lyrics.

_'Can't risk losing love again babe!_'

I shake my head, oh so slightly.

I hop back on the the coffee table and look at the girls and smile

_'This is how to be a heartbreaker!_

_Boys they like a little danger!_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger_

_A player!'_

I twirl my hair.

_'Singing I la la love you!_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker!_

_Boys they like a little danger!_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger!_

_A player!_

_Singing I la la love you!'_

I walk in the middle of the girls and guys.

_'Cuz I la la la love you!'_

I spin on my feet. I fall but Four catches me. We are face to face now. I am in his arms. I can feel tingles shooting through my body from his touch.

_'At least I think I do'_

I say into the microphone while looking in his eyes.

He helps me back up while everyone applauds.

I am blushing deeply, just not noticing that I was singing in front of the whole school, not wearing a shirt.

Christina comes up to me and says," OMG TRIS?! THAT WAS AMAZING! WHERE'D YOU LEARN?"

I yell back," Nowhere! Was it really that good?"

I hear a voice behind me saying," I thought it was amazing."

I turn around and see Four.

Apparently I was the only one who heard that.

I blush a deep scarlet red and continue the game.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! THE ONLY REASON IT TOOK SO LONG IS THAT WHEN I WENT TO SUMMER CAMP I WAS GONE FOR 4 WEEKS WITH_ NO_ ELECTRONIC DEVICES. _NONE. _AND BC MY 10TH CHAPTER GOT ERASED SOMEHOW. AND I TOTALLY FORGOT WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THE STORY! + MY RELATIVES FROM CHINA VISITED ME AND I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN LIKE 5 YEARS:( SO I'VE BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH THEM. THANK U SO MUCH IF U STUCK WITH ME. IF U DIDN'T I WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY. :( STILL NO EXCUSE THOUGH, IM SO SORRY. :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( P.S. THOSE R SAD FACES. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORTNESS  
**

**SO FINALLY, HERE IS CHAPTER 10!**

***APPLAUD***

**Chapter 10**

_**FOURS POV**_  
  
After Tris sings we play a few more rounds and go home.

She was amazing! I never knew she could sing like that!

I get in my car and drive home.

I see my Marcus' car in the driveway.

_Oh no..._

I thought he was at a meeting... And I'm drunk. Wow.

Before I even open the door, Marcus stands in front of me.

"GET IN HERE!" He pushes me into the house and in the floor.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He punches me in the jaw.

"Nowhere. My friend's house."

He unwraps his belt.

_No. Please no._

"This is for your own good." He says.

And the pain sears through my face.

PAGE BREAK

The weekend goes by fast and all of a sudden, it's Monday.

I wake up in my bedroom and get up to take a shower.

I glance in the mirror and see my eye.

How am I going to explain this? Did the belt hit me in the eye? It's all swollen and black.

I take a shower and make sure to put some hot water on my eye. It's stings a little but it's nothing compared to Marcus' belt.

I put on a tight black shirt and jeans.

I go downstairs, grab an apple and run to the car as fast as I can.

Marcus didn't see me this time. Thank god.

I drive to school and see Tris and Christina.

Tris looks so cute. Her hair is down and flowing in the wind.

Wait? Did I just say that? I gotta stop this.

"Hey!" I say as I walk over.

Uriah and Zeke join them and I walk over.

"Dude? What's with your eye?" Uriah asks

"Nothing. Just got in a fight." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

"That's a good hit!" Zeke says.

"Yeah, for once the great and powerful for actually can't defend himself!"

"Just forget it!" I yell harshly, anger coursing through my veins.

He puts his hands up in fake weakness. "Dude. Relax."

We reach Tris and Christina.

"Hey! Woah. What's with your-"

"He got in a fight." Zeke interrupts.

"Yea yea..." I say

"Ooooo! The all mighty Four couldn't defend himself? It's the first sign if the apocalypse!" Christina squats dramatically.

"I know right!" Uriah agrees.

A wave of sudden rage overtakes me and I say, "Just. Forget. It."

"Ok, ok! Yeesh man! What's with you?" Zeke asks

I roll my eyes and change the topic.

We talk about the party and Tris' singing.

"Yea Tris you were epic!" Uriah says.

"When you were at the bar it was hilarious! Christina says while laughing.

"You were like holding Will's cheeks and I swear I thought Christina was going to rip your head off!"

Christina blushes and Will comes over.

"Hey! I heard my name." He says and wraps an arm around Christina.

"Oh we were just talking about when Tris cupped your cheeks at the party." Zeke says.

Tris blushes and Will says," Haha yea! Chrissy, you're not jealous are you?"

"No of course not!" She says but she is blushing furiously.

"Of course we totally believe you!" Uriah says

"Oh yeah? Think I was jealous? You should have seen Four!" Christina yells and Tris stares wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

"What?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Dude!" Uriah pats my back, "You never told me you like Tris!"

"I don't!" I look at Tris and she stays still. I see pain in her eyes and I hate hurting her like this. I know I'm lying to everyone but she doesn't.

Wait.

She probably doesn't even like me. Maybe I made things worse. Maybe she liked me and now she's over me. Maybe I'm just delusional because she never liked me in the first place.

"You sure man?" Zeke says chuckling.

"Just leave me alone!" I say and with that I storm off.

And I don't look back.

_**TRIS POV**_

Oh yeah? Think I was jealous? You should have seen Four!" Christina yells.

_Umm… What the hell Christina?!_

I give her a death glare and she cringes from realizing what she said. Her eyes say I'm sorry but I'm too distracted by Four's reaction to care.

"What?" he asks

"Dude!" Uriah pats Four's back, "You never told me you like Tris!"

"I don't!" he shouts

Pain shoots through my heart like pierced metal blades. So there's my answer.

_Four Does Not like me_

"You sure man?" Zeke asks with a chuckle. I can't really understand why that would be funny. Because when it's funny for him, it's breaking my heart.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouts and leaves.

I'm just standing there awkwardly, trying to gather my thoughts. And the only thing I can think of is to get out of there.

"I got to get to class. See you later." I wave goodbye and I have of few seconds of silence for my thoughts and my thoughts only. And then Christina comes running towards me.

She pulls me over to a spot where no one can see us. We sit down on a bench side by side.

I open my mouth planning to start off with a joke or something, and that's when I start crying.

_So much for staying strong_, I think.

Christina envelopes me in her arms and tells me it's going to be ok. I normally don't cry and I know it's stupid because it's over a random boy I met like a week ago but I can't help it.

I set my hopes up too high.

Once I calm down a little bit, I start to talk to Chris.

"This is so stupid." I say, wiping leftover tears from my eyes.

"No it's not! You're upset because a boy broke your heart. That's normal. I mean, you're a 16 year old girl. Finally you start acting like one." She jokes. I smile a little, but I goes as fast as it came.

"I just I actually thought he liked me. I mean, we didn't even make out during truth or dare for even minutes of heaven. I mean-" I say

Christina holds her hands up to stop me from talking." What?" she asks, "So you mean my revenge dare was absolutely wasted."

"Well we almost kissed, we leaned in and we were about to, but then Zeke barged in." I tell her.

"Stupid idiotic boys." She says. "You know what?"

"What?" I ask as she pulls me up from the bench.

"Screw boys and come with me. You have music next and I know you love that class."

I laugh and she drags me to the building. By the time we get there it is almost time for second period so I enter music without Christina. When I walk in I take a seat in my usual spot, and sit next to a girl named Bella. She is from Amity but there are tons of people from different factions here. Maximum of the class is Amity, of course.

Mrs. Loski starts to take attendance, and right before she gets to my name, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Loski says in an overeagerly tone. Amity trait.

I can already tell who this boy is. Why is he here? He isn't in this class. I would have noticed him. I really don't want to talk to him, but of course he notices me.

His eyes are full of pain. Mine are full of sorrow and anger. I look away at the boy who stole my heart then crushed it.

_Four._


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN WAITING TO POST IT BUT I WROTE IT ON MY PHONE AND IT GOT DELETED SOMEHOW (STUPID PHONE) SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE THE CHAPTER AND I HAVE TO SAY, THERE ARE BETTER CHAPTERS THAN THIS. BY FAR. SO BASICALLY AFTER I RE-WROTE THE CHAPTER I FOUND THE OLD ONE. ARGHHHHH! SO YEAH I MADE SOME EDITS AND NOW ITS STILL MESSED UP, BUT HEY! THAT ONLY TOOK 26 DAYS! COINCEDENTALLY MY LUCKY AND FAVORITE NUMBER! SO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN,  
**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 11!**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**TRIS POV**_

_What?_

That's not possible! He doesn't even have this class on his schedule. How is it that as soon as my idiotic boy drama occurs, he just _'happens_' to be in this class?

"Hi. My name is Four. Umm... My original schedule was a computer glitch or something, so now I have this class." He walks over to Mrs. Loski's desk and hands her the paper.

"Oh yes. Umm. Four, I'll just enter your name in the computer. Please take a seat. Anywhere is fine." She goes back to typing.

I look to my left.

Of course. There is an empty seat. I turn around before he can make a decision. The only seat available is next to a kid named Peter. Ugh I hate him. He's obnoxious and disgusting.

Four sees his options and looks at Peter, who doesn't seem to notice his appearance, and scowls.

He must not like him either.

He mouths," I'm sorry." And sits next to me.

Does he mean for sitting next to me when I _obviously_ don't want to talk to him. Or before. Wait. Why would he apologize for that?

He doesn't know anything. Right?

Doesn't matter. All my feelings for him flew out the window, just like those words flew out of his mouth.

What's done is done. He can't take those words back.

I turn my head and look at Mrs. Loski so Four can't see my face.

"Ok class! Today we are doing a project! Your assignment is to create a song and you and your partner will perform it at the talent show in 2 weeks!"

Partners? I look around the room. I really want Danny. He's so good at the guitar! And he's really nice. Or what about Amy? She's AMAZING at the piano. You know what? I don't really care. As long as it isn't Peter. Ewww.

"Isn't this great!" Mrs. Loski practically screeches. And unenthusiastic collections of 'sure', 'yes' and 'no.' go around the room.

Mrs. Loski announces the pairs for the project while I scribble some lyrics down in my notebook.

I look up when I hear my name.

"Tris?"

"Yes Mrs. Loski?" I say politely.

"Can I talk to you?" She motions me to come over to her desk.

I nod my head and walk over.

"Tris. You are one of my best students. Amazing voice and amazing grades." I smile." Could you partner up with Four to help him out in our class? Since he's new."

I really want to say no. I just can't. He already broke my heart. "Look-"

"I'll give you extra credit! I'll work with the other teachers and have Mrs. Matthews do something! I heard you're not doing so well in science."

It's true. I have a feeling Mrs. Matthews doesn't really like me. Plus my dad isn't too happy with my grades in science...

I give in. "Sure."

"That's wonderful! Could you please tell Four?" She goes back to her computer without waiting for an answer.

I take a deep breath and walk over to his desk. When he sees me he sits up in his chair.

I say, "We're partners apparently." He doesn't say anything. "Mrs. Loski thought that since you were new in the class, I would help you out." I sigh," So I said yes."

"Tris. I'm sorr-"

"Save it. I'm didn't say yes for apologies or for obnoxious guys with numbers for names. I did it for the grade. It'll bring my grade up in science, which I need. So just do your work and I'll do mine. Ok?"

He doesn't reply for a minute and I am about to reply for him but he says, slowly," Yeah." And the bell rings.

_**FOURS POV**_

I go through all my classes gathering my thoughts about her. Why did I have to say that? Does she even care? I'm so stupid for saying anything.

The worst part is, she doesn't know the truth. She doesn't know that all that stuff I said before about not liking her was a lie.

All my hope that Tris likes me disappears. Even the tiniest sliver of hope shatters from heartbreak.

I never knew I could feel this way, ever. Tris, she's got me wrapped around her fingers, falling at her feet, thinking about her at every chance possible.

I don't know what to do.

I don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore. But there is a tiny grain of hope and wonder and sheer insanity that's asking, "_If she didn't want you, we would she care so much?"_

I almost manage a smile. But that quickly turns into frown when I think, _if she liked you, she wouldn't anymore._

I'm so messed up! I need to talk to someone about this. I only know one thing right now. I need to tell Tris the truth. She deserves it.

I reach my only hope. Christina.

When I get to her locker she is looking on her phone, texting.

I walk over to her and say, "Hey..."

She looks up, and scowls. So, Tris told her?

"What do you want?" She spits out.

I cringe. Yup. Tris definitely told her.

"Look I'm sorry about Tris. It's just-"

"Don't. Just don't. You're not really sorry. You just don't people to know you made a girl cry." She says with such disgust that it makes my insides twist.

"It's not that. Wait. I made her cry?" she cried? I really hurt her didn't I?

"Yeah. You know you always have been a jerk. At least she can finally see that." She slams her locker door and walks away. I grab her wrist before she can go anywhere.

"What do you mean? 'She can finally see that'?" I ask, my heart sinking lower by each word.

"Damn it Four! She likes you." She makes an inhuman noise.

"She... Likes me?" I say, slowly still trying to process this. Hope coursing through my viens like adrenaline

"Yeah. Did. You really hurt her Four. I think she's moved on." She walks away slowly toward the cafeteria, stops and turns back one last time. I barely hear her over the sound of my heart breaking.

"You have to make things right. Or she'll just make things wrong."

I stand there motionless, with a blank expression on my face.

Her words pound in my head.

"Make things right."


End file.
